Bleeding Blue Heart
by Snue
Summary: AU OOC Kaoru Kamiya finally found her true love but was he really the one? Will the memories of his dead ex fiancee ruin the relationship with Kaoru and give her to the arms of another man or will he fight and convince her that she is his true love?
1. Prologue: Will You?

**Bleeding Blue Heart**

By: Snue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, only this plot. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Hey guys! Well this story just came up on my mind one day and then I was thinking of writing but I wasn't sure if I should write it. However, the plot won't leave my mind...so I gave it a try and so here it is. I'm not sure about the pairing yet but it'll be between Kenshin/Kaoru or Aoshi/Kaoru...those two are my favorite pairings. However, no matter of the pairing in the end there will be Aoshi/Kaoru moments and definitely Kenshin/Kaoru moments. The characters also might be OOC. The rating of the story it's either K+ or T, it varies. Well, anyway, we'll see as the plot goes on. So ENJOY!

**Summary:** AU-Having accepted an engagement proposal from her lover, Kaoru Kamiya was sure that Kenshin Himura is her true one. However, with the memories of Kenshin's ex-fiancée still on his mind, will the memories of his dead ex-fiancée ruin the true relationship he has with Kaoru, which in turn confuse Kaoru for Tomoe and give her to the arms of another man or will he try to convince Kaoru that she is his true love and that she holds a special place in his heart that no one ever has been place on, not even his ex-fiancée?

**Warning(s):** It's rated T...I think. Well, just to be safe it's rated T.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Will You?**

"Will you marry me?" Four words that'll make all women swoon, besides the words 'I Love you' of course, and make it the best day of their life that will change their life also, and there's no exception with Kaoru Kamiya or rather now Kaoru Himura if she accepts.

Kaoru Kamiya, a 25 year old teacher at an all girls school, the Prestigious All Girls High Academy. At a stranger's point of view if someone would write a story about her, they would think she has the perfect life. A perfect student in high school with high grades, perfect family despite that her mother and father died from a car accident, leaving only her and her little brother. She works hard and is beautiful with a bright sapphire eyes and black midnight color hair. Kaoru is a strong girl, physically and emotionally, being in a kendo team. A graduate at the age of 21, from Tokyo University for 2 years and Yale University for 2 years, majoring in Teaching for English and Foreign Language, specifically French. After finishing college, she moved in to New York and went straight looking for teaching jobs. Browsing through the New York Times, she found what she was looking for, made an appointment for an interview, went to the interview, did a magnificent interview, and finally got the job. And, now after 3 years, she is still in her dream job, teaching teenage girls how to speak French and teaching English, and last but not least, she is still the young beautiful bachelorette.

Kaoru Kamiya's days were and still are made up of having 4 classes for English and 3 classes for French each day. No time for relaxing, only checking papers, tests, and quizzes each day, and certainly no more dating. _What a drat...might as well marry these papers_ Kaoru thought as she glared at the test papers on her coffee table.

However, it all changed 2 years ago when she met with the CEO of the Mitsurugi Inc., Kenshin Himura, a dashing 26 years old bachelor while Kaoru was still 23 years old. Caught up in each other's eyes while dancing with grace and rhythm in a masquerade ball, Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya had just been the victims of love at first sight. Not knowing the faces of each other, Himura only noticed the lovely curves and the beautiful snow-like skin of Kaoru Kamiya, and especially the glistening and lovely blue eyes that stood out the most from any women's' eye color. While Kaoru only noticed the beautiful silk red hair and the violet eyes with a speck of amber on Kenshin, both eyes reflecting passion. And, lastly the scar on his left cheek. With the slow music ended, the couple broke away. However, having been hypnotized with Kaoru's grace, Kenshin took a hold of her wrist and whispered in her ear,

"Come with me to the balcony."

With confused but curious stare, she followed him. And, that's how it started. Both opened their masks, start a conversation, and ended having each other's phone numbers. Kenshin, being the straightforward man that he is, kissed Kaoru's lips quickly but smoothly and then left, leaving a love-struck woman on the balcony.

Ever since their encounter on the ball, Kenshin and Kaoru has been inseparable, of course, unless Kenshin has to travel for a business trip but that's what cell phones are for...to keep in touch with each other.

And, now here they are in Kenshin's house specifically in Kenshin's bedroom. Kaoru standing up while only the moon from outside and the candles around the room illuminating its light to the 2 people in the room giving serenity for both. Kaoru with her angelic face looking surprise down at the kneeling Kenshin, whose holding out a beautiful engagement ring with Zircon stone in between of a small size diamond and around the inside of the ring engraved a promise _'I Love You and Always Will'._

Kaoru, still looking struck by the confession of love and devotion Kenshin made, looked at the ring and then at Kenshin, who was still kneeling waiting for her answer.

"Oh, Kenshin...I-I-I..."Kaoru stutter in her lowest low of voice but Kenshin still could hear her crystal clear.

"Whatever you say, Kaoru, I know I'll be happy at your answer 'cause I know it makes you happy," Kenshin whisper.

With that being said, Kaoru kneeled in front of Kenshin, touched his scarred cheek and lean her face so that their foreheads are now touching, distancing herself only by an inch.

"Kenshin...I would be honor to marry you and become your wife,"

Kenshin giving his widest smile he ever gave, took the ring out of its velvet case and put the ring on Kaoru's finger, looks at her face, and gave one of the most passionate kiss he ever gave to Kaoru. Both still on each other's embrace and lips, not wanting to let go but had to for breathing. Taking a glance at his fiancée, who was still savoring their kiss, he touches her cheek.

"I love you Kaoru Kamiya" says Kenshin who was still looking at his fiancée with adoration, however, found her frowning.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Kenshin asks with worry.

"I believe honey, you mean Kaoru Kamiya Himura," reply Kaoru, emphasizing the name Himura.

With a grin from ear to ear, "Yes...Kaoru Kamiya Himura...yeah, I like the sound and the meaning of it." Kaoru giggled from his grinning, pulls him in a kiss. Kenshin, uncomfortable with the position they are in, still kneeling, pulled himself up with Kaoru along and without even breaking their kiss. Leading their way to the bed, Kenshin groaned with pleasure of Kaoru's kisses and touches and her moaning as he pull her body closer to his body making her curves fit right with his. As Kaoru's knee made contact with the foot of the bed, Kaoru fell softly on the bed bringing Kenshin with her. Now with a more comfortable position, Kenshin moved away from her lips and making his way to her jaw line and then his destination, Kaoru's neck. Making light kisses, which even made Kaoru moan more. Tilting her neck to expose more of her skin to Kenshin, Kaoru moved her hand from his shoulder to his chest unbuttoning Kenshin's first button, then the second, then the third, and so on. With the last button done, Kenshin swiftly took off his shirt without breaking contact from Kaoru's skin while she moved her hand down to Kenshin's now exposed skin. Kaoru tracing every skin, every muscle, and every scars he has with one hand while the other hand moved Kenshin's head away from her skin. Kenshin furrowing his eyebrows, wondering if he did anything wrong, "Ka-..." Kenshin started to say but was cut off with Kaoru's lips on his. Kaoru felt Kenshin's smile while kissing him knowing that now he knew why she broke the contact before because she wanted his lips on hers. The kiss went from a soft loving kiss to a more hungry, passionate kiss, both knowing that they need each other so much that the kisses and the touches weren't enough. They want and need to be inside of each other, to be one.

Kenshin, who wanted to break away only because he wanted to ask if this is really what Kaoru want, felt a tug on his belt. Feeling the tug on his belt, now he knows she also wants and needs this too. Without delaying, Kenshin worked his way to Kaoru's dress zipper.

And, while both undress each other with loving touches, the moon and the candle lights gives a serene light to the room but mostly on the couple who are expressing their love. As the night goes on, the noises outside went unnoticed to the loving couple, for they only pay attention to each other.

* * *

Birds chirping, cars and busses making their way on the road, more noises become more apparent as the morning comes.

Kenshin woke up, not from the noise, but from wanting to make sure that last night wasn't just a dream. The proposal, the 'yes' word coming out from Kaoru's mouth, the ring, the kisses, the touches, the love making...Kenshin wanted to make sure all of that wasn't just a cruel dream, messing up his mind, his reality, and his dream of having Kaoru as his beloved wife. But, all his doubts were all thrown away when he felt something on his chest. He opened his eyes and there she was. A living proof that yesterday was NOT a dream but a reality. Her nude body under the blanket with his and their legs tangled with each other, and then the ring on her finger...it was there. Sighing from relieve that everything did happened, Kenshin kissed his lover's forehead and embraced her more tighter than before making Kaoru moaned the word 'Kenshin' from her mouth. Smiling at his fiancée's innocent and cute expression, Kenshin thought about his future with her, their future together, and the last thing on his mind before he went back to sleep were Kaoru and then...Tomoe.

To be continued...

**A/N**: So guys that was the prologue! I wanted the destination to be in Japan but I wasn't really familiar with the location so I just used New York and will probably use the location New Jersey...but who knows.  
Anyway, hope it was alright and thanks for reading!

**Snue**


	2. Chapter 1: Remembrance

**Bleeding Blue Heart**

By: Snue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, only this plot. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hiya! So this is the first chapter, the start of the plot. Don't have that much to say so here's a chapter for ya!

**Warning(s):** It's rated T...I think. Well, just to be safe it's rated T P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Remembrances**

_The day was beautiful, blue skies all around. No clouds to hide the perfect blue and no clouds to hide the sun lighting down its rays. It was truly perfect especially if you have the one person you love beside you, resting on your arms._

_"Kenshin," she whispers._

_"Hmm...what is it, darling?" Kenshin asks._

_Do you really have to go? Can't you just stay here and let your uncle go by himself? I'm sure your uncle can take of himself and could take care whatever business you both have to do," she begged._

_"I wish I can stay here and just plan the wedding here with you but you know how my uncle is, once he makes up his mind there's no way backing down. You don't know how hard I tried to put all the reasons with him but he still won't resist. But, you know, at least we still got tonight before I have to leave in the morning. And, we still have now, the present...so like I always say, 'Just cherish whatever you got now'" explained Kenshin._

_"I wish we could just stay like this,"_

_"We will...we will. After I go home from the trip. You and I, we will make the wedding plans as soon as possible so we could have the wedding right away and spend the rest of our lives together," Kenshin kissed her forehead sweetly and she looked up at him, slightly got up to lean her head forward to kiss Kenshin sweetly on the lips. Both oblivious to the people around them only cherishing each other with each other's touches and kisses._

_"Mmm...Tomoe," Kenshin moaned._

* * *

Kaoru woke up first before Kenshin, noticing his slight smile on his sleep. _He must be having a very good dream right now...I'm not sure if I should wake him up._ Kaoru thought but then glance at the digital clock on lamp table beside the bed and saw it was 11 a.m. already. _Wow...it's late already...sigh...sorry to wake you up Kenshin._

And, with that Kaoru first tried to wake him up by calling his name.

"Kenshin...Kenshin...wake up sweety," Kaoru whispered by his ear. But it didn't work. She tried shaking him a little bit and calling his name at the same time...still didn't work.

_Geez...I never knew Kenshin was such hard sleeper with all the time I've been sharing bed with him_ Kaoru thought. Still trying to think a way to wake him up, Kaoru took a glance at his lips. _Hmmm..._

With a thought forming on her mind, Kaoru kissed his lips tenderly. And, with no surprises to Kaoru, Kenshin responded and began to move one of his hands to Kaoru's back while the other went up her neck to harden the kiss.

_

* * *

_

_"Mmm...Tomoe," Kenshin responded and began to move one of his hands to Tomoe's back while the other went up her neck to harden the kiss. Kenshin felt her moan and whisper his voice but somehow the voice was different. It wasn't Tomoe's voice, it was..._

* * *

Kenshin opened his eyes, still feeling the tender and loving kisses on his lips. _Kaoru...that was just a dream._ With that being said on his thought, Kenshin closed his eyes again and began to roam his hands everywhere around Kaoru's body, to rediscover her body again just like yesterday night, but Kaoru pulled away, a grin on her lips. 

"As much as I'm up to a second round, I promise Misao to help her on her project."

"Project? What project?" Kenshin asked with curiosity.

"The 'Soujiro Project'," Kaoru said giggling which soon turn to laughter. And, after hearing about the 'project', Kenshin joined her with deep laughs.

"And, just what exactly are you going to accomplish this 'project'?"

"As fast as we can so then maybe by the time we have our wedding, they'll have their wedding also. So it could be a double wedding," Kaoru explained, still giggling and a wide smile on her face. Laughing at Kaoru's plan, Kenshin kiss her nose lightly and nuzzle his face on her shoulder.

"Hehe...eek...that tickles Kenshin," Kaoru whined, "and I gotta take a shower 'cause I only have 1 hour to get ready." Kaoru glanced at the digital clock.

"Can I join you?" muffled Kenshin, still having his face on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Sure but no horse playing in there mister," Kaoru said with a strict face but couldn't hold it and ended up giggling of Kenshin's disheveled look of his hair. "Come on...let's go...don't wanna be late!" Kaoru pulled the bed sheet up to her chest, got up from the bed, and then pulled Kenshin up from the bed.

"Hey,hey,hey...I need a cover up too," Kenshin said while trying to find a sheet cover his private part.

"For what? I've seen it all already last night," Kaoru teased.

"Then why are you covering yourself? I've see all of yours already, too. And, speaking of which, I remember exactly where your birth mark is. It's on you th.." Kenshin was cut off by the pillow hitting his face.

"Kenshin...NO!" Kaoru said, trying to look mad but failed. "Whoever is the last one in the bathroom is a rotten egg!" And, with that Kaoru ran to the bathroom still holding the bed sheet.

Kenshin grin, putting the pillow down on his bed. Before he went up to catch his fiancée in the bathroom, he touched his lips and whisper, "Tomoe."

With a final thought, Kenshin got up, walked or actually ran to the bathroom, and yelled out so his Kaoru can hear it. "Well, looks like I'm the rotten egg! I guess I need to catch a shower and I BADLY need someone to clean me off. So who's gonna be the lucky person?"

Hearing the yell from the other side of the door, Kaoru giggled and was startled when Kenshin barged in, grabbed her from the waist and threw her over his shoulder, stepped in the shower and turned it on. Kaoru screamed but was also laughing from the excitement. Hearing Kaoru scream, Kenshin out her down and began to kiss her. Despite Kaoru's protest and warning of 'no horse playing in there mister' and horse playing meaning no kissing since she wanted to be on time with her meeting with Misao. Kaoru knew when her and Kenshin started to kiss in the shower; they would be in the shower for quite a while. In the end, the kissing began to get more passionate and Kaoru ended up being late with her meeting...exactly half an hour late.

* * *

With Kaoru gone 15 minutes ago and half an hour late because of their activity in the shower, Kenshin was alone in the house. He didn't need to go the office since it was a Saturday. Kenshin smirked remembering what he did to Kaoru in the shower. Sure she was late for her meeting with her friend, but Misao wouldn't mind especially when she finds out that he and Kaoru are now engage. _Hmmm...engage_ Kenshin thought. When the word engage came on his mind, he immediately thought of Tomoe...remembering his promise to her._ After I go home from the trip. You and I, we will make the wedding plans as soon as possible so we could have the wedding right away and spend the rest of our lives together._ The exact same word, he still remembers them the way he had spoken it to her. However, fate had something else for them. Tomoe, unfortunately, had a car accident on the way to pick him up in the airport. Receiving the news that his fiancée was in an accident and that she had lost a lot of blood, Kenshin was in anguish. He was lost...lost without her. And, he still remembers the words that his uncle had informed him about Tomoe's accident. 

_Flashback_

_"Kenshin," his uncle Hiko called him._

_With his face hanging down, waiting in the hospital chair to await the news of his fiancée's health, he looked to his uncle._

_"Tomoe right now is in critical state, she lost a lot of blood. And, hearing from what witnesses had been saying, they say that Tomoe's car was hit by a container. Apparently, the driver of the container lost control over the brake and went thought a red light. Tomoe's road way had a green light and unfortunately she was the first car to intersect the road and at the same time the container intersect, which caused a collision. Her car flipped and skidded to a..." Hiko was cut of by Kenshin's voice._

_"No!...no...no...don't say it anymore uncle. I don't wanna hear it, please," Kenshin said with pleading voice. His voice croak from trying to hold his sobs and tears._

_End Flashback_

Kenshin remembered when he cut off his uncle's explanation. That time, he just didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear how his fiancée got killed. He didn't want to nor need it. However, the day after the incident he heard it anyway on the news.

He had been in pain after that, emotionally not physically. He had been in emotional pain for 4 years. Not knowing what to do without his Tomoe, he busied himself with work and only work. And, sometimes even in his work he would remember the day he met Tomoe, he would remember the past. He met her when he was 17, in high school and she was 18. She was a transfer student. From the day he got to know her, she had been in his mind all day. When he found that she was going to the college same as him, he felt like he was happiest the man in life. Imagine how he felt when he asked her to marry him and she accepted it, he felt like a man who owns everything in the world and he did...with her, with Tomoe. Until, the incident happened of course, his world just died with her.

And, then something happened. Two years ago, he met an amazing girl at a masquerade ball, not in just physical look but also in personality. A ball that he dreaded to go to and he wasn't going to go except his uncle force and threatened him to go. But, after he saw her, he didn't regret going to it. In fact, if he didn't have any pride with him, he would've been on his knees in front of his uncle and kiss his feet and thanking over and over for forcing him to go. But, he does have pride and he knew if he did that, his uncle wouldn't let him go with that situation.

Anyway, back to the girl he met on the ball. Her name was Kaoru Kamiya and she was a teacher at the Prestigious All Girls High Academy. Apparently, she was also force to go to the ball by her best friend. Her friend owns a hotel call 'The Aoiya' and since the masquerade ball was to bring all business people together, her friend had to be here. Actually, the name of her friend was Aoshi Shinomori. Well, back to Kaoru, all Kenshin can say about her is that he loves her...he loves her with all his heart. She healed him from his depression, healed his heart to love again and to care again. He remembered the words she said to him when he confesses his feelings to her and by that time she knew already about his ex-fiancée.

_Flashback_

_They were sitting in the stairs of Kaoru's apartment building after their date. Apparently, the owner of the building decided to change the lock of every door in the building that day. And, Kaoru didn't read the notice up in the notice board that the all locks will be changed between 4-8 p.m. Since Kaoru didn't read the notice, she left her apartment at 4:15 p.m. bringing her clothes and shoes to go out with Kenshin and all the needed necessities, plus bringing her apartment key with her and left to go to Misao's house. She went to Misao's house because Misao wanted Kaoru to read over her article of The New York Times that will be due the next day. So having the thought of hitting two birds with one stone or a similar thought like that, Kaoru decided to prepare her date in Misao's house and also read over her friend's article._

_And, so here they are now. Kenshin and Kaoru sitting or rather cuddling together to wait for the owner to come and give Kaoru the key. The owner lives in a different building and thank goodness for Kaoru that the owner was nice enough to wanting to drop the key at such a time._

_Kaoru and Kenshin have been dating for 9 months and a wonderful 9 months that is. Kenshin having the plan of saying 'I love you' after the date to Kaoru and when they would be inside of Kaoru's apartment and sitting on the couch, both cuddling and listening to romantic music. However, it backfired, seeing both of them are now **outside** of Kaoru's apartment, cuddling on the **stairs** instead of the couch._

_'What am I gonna do now? Should I just tell it to her? Though the stairs isn't the most romantic place to say 'I love you' to your girlfriend but I can't hold it anymore...I gotta tell her.' Kenshin thought. His mind and heart arguing over whether he should tell it to her now despite their location._

_'Just tell her now!' said Kenshin's heart._

_'Now? Are you crazy? I don't want to be remember by Kaoru as the boyfriend who wasn't romantic enough to say 'I love you' in an appropriate place. Imagine what my epitaph would look like in my grave stone, 'The boyfriend who was unromantic'. And, must I need to tell you that I live up to my reputation as the romantic guy, okay,' Kenshin's mind argued._

_'Fine! Do what you wanna do but tomorrow if Kaoru finds another guy with good and stunning looks, who sweeps her off her feet, she won't be reluctant to run away with him since **someone** here doesn't have the courage to confess his feeling in a freaking stair!' fumed Kenshin's heart._

_With the words of 'another guy' and 'Kaoru running away' processed to Kenshin's mind, he began to clutch his head and screamed in his mind 'NO! NO! NO! NO!'_

_Kaoru seeing that her boyfriend was clutching his head and worry if he was sick, she touched his hand and whispered, 'Kenshin'. Hearing Karou's voice, Kenshin looked over to Kaoru._

_'Are you okay? You seem a bit frustrated at something?' asked Kaoru._

_'No, I'm fine baby...it's just...uh...uhm...you see..." by this time Kenshin began to stutter. He finally made up his mind to confess his feelings but now he just have to overcome the fact that he's tongue-tied._

_Kaoru saw that Kenshin was nervous over something by the way he stuttered and the way he was scratching the back of his head in the most cutest way and he was blushing. Kaoru looked at Kenshin's eyes and saw the passion burning in them and knew that he was troubling saying something. Wanting to ease his nervousness, Kaoru took a hold of both Kenshin's hands, looking at him straight in the eyes and say the three words that Kenshin is trying to get out though it just won't come out even with his effort to untied his tongue-tied._

_'I love you Kenshin Himura' Kaoru confess with a smile forming on her lips._

_Kenshin looked at her in the eyes and saw the love and truth in her words and knew that Kaoru knew what he was trying to say. So instead Kaoru had said it first wanting to ease his trouble. 'Ho...how...how?' asked Kenshin._

_Kaoru knew what he meant, knew that he was asking how did she knew what he was going to say. So she answered, 'Because this past 9 months, you've been giving me nothing but caring and love and because I love you...simple as that.'_

_Without delaying more time before the owner ruin their moment, Kenshin leaned his forehead to Kaoru's forehead, with the tip of their nose touching and say the 3 words he'd been dying to say to her, 'I love **you**, too' With that being said, both leaned forward to kiss, to taste the lips of their lover. Both parted away and looked at each other in silence._

_Kaoru breaking the silence, 'Kenshin, know that I love you very much and I'm not here to replace the place of your ex-fiancée in your heart but know that I'll be beside you in your sorrows. I don't know how it is to lose a love one that is not part of the family but I can only tend to the wounds and be your supporting wall.'_

_Kaoru knew that the anniversary of Tomoe's death is coming and she wanted to be beside Kenshin. He had told her about his ex-fiancée before they went dating and they were just friends...close friends in a short amount of time they've met._

_Kenshin, still holding her hands and looking at her straight at the eyes, kissed her once more but this time more passionate than the last. He broke the kiss and said, 'Kaoru...you don't know how much wounds you have tend and healed. With you in my arms, my wounds are already healed. But with your love, my wounds are completely gone. And, don't worry about replacing her 'cause I know that's not your intentions but know also that you already have special place in my heart.' Then Kenshin kissed her once more._

_The kiss ended with the owner having to clear his throat so that he could give the key to his tenant. Both were flustered with the owner finding them in a passionate lip lock. Kaoru took the key from the owner and said a shy 'thank you'. And, with that, the owner left, both Kenshin and Kaoru went inside Kaoru's apartment, and resume their kiss which ended up them making love for the first time in their relationship. Both showing their love and need of each other._

_End Flashback_

Ending his train of thought of the first time his Kaoru and him made love, he smirked remembering the flustered face of Kaoru when she remembered the night activity they did the night before but then was resistant to let him go since he still had to go to work. How he love his Kaoru so much.

But something was bothering him. He knows he loves Kaoru with all his heart, but then why does he still dream of Tomoe. Kaoru once said that you have to let go of your dying loved ones to move on but even though you are letting them go, it doesn't mean that you're letting go of their memory because they will always still be in your heart. Kenshin loves Tomoe...always have and always will but he also loves Kaoru...is it so wrong to love 2 people with the same equal amount of love?

Just this morning, he was dreaming of the old days he had with Tomoe and her kisses. That wasn't the first time he had dreamed those kind of dreams that involve Tomoe but the dreams had gotten rare ever since he dated Kaoru but now is coming back again. Every time the word engage comes to his mind, he starts to remember Tomoe's love. He even confused Kaoru's kisses for Tomoe. Sometimes when Kaoru is off to work, still teaching, he would wish Tomoe would still here. But, then he wouldn't have met Kaoru.

Tomoe and Kaoru...they're so alike in such a different way...what an oxymoron that is.

_No...this is not a big deal. Is not like I'm confusing Kaoru for Tomoe...or am I?...NO! NO! I'm not! Tomoe is Tomoe and Kaoru is Kaoru. GAH!...I'm so confuse_ Kenshin screamed in his mind.

With effort, he tried to just forget about it but it just keeps coming back to his mind. So instead Kenshin got up with a frustrated growl and went out the door, trying to find some solitude.

To be continued...

**Reviewers: **

**royal bluekitsune**: hehe...well, we'll see soon and thanks for pointing the mistake...I've just seen it. Thanks much.

**gabyhyatt**: thanks and well I'm not sure myself either.

**Snue**


End file.
